


It Meant Nothing

by Iammissingautumn



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Btw they’re like 15/16 or something in this, I wanted to tag this as a crack fic but its one hundred precent played seriously, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Okay this is mostly just angst and its from yeets pov, he gets comforted at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: Two years after they get back from the forgot realms everyone is still adapting to the new life. Especially the one they brough their friends home to. Yeet and Killa end up coming back with the families and make a place for themselves as they hope for better treatment for their mom.During this Yeet finds himself talking to Nick Close, and they find themselves in a weird space inbetween being in a relationship and not. They decide to be “something” secret, until Yeet tells Killa and she accidentally tells Grant that they were a thing. The not exactly couple find out and Nick texts “ There’s not a thing. There wasn’t a thing, dude. What, we fucked around and flirted a bit, kissed, whatever. That’s not a ‘thing’”Emotions Ensue
Relationships: Yeet Bigly/Nicolas Close
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	It Meant Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this started as a thousand word fic made for an rp as a companion piece just to write about what was up with Yeet while other things were happening. But I ended up actually liking the vibes and after all the crack ships that have came out recently, I thought I might as well add to it.

It took a bit for him to actually start crying,Yeet hadn’t expected any of this. He thought that sure Grant could he a bit upset but he was still their friend. He assumed that Nick would be like that too… yet of course that wasn’t the case. Of course Nick pulled away and decided to hurt him. Of course he hadn’t actually meant any of the shit he said. Yeah, he was joking about the whole player act. 

But it still hurt thinking about their nights this week. It started with simple texts, talking all night once. Talking about their family and dumb stuff and almost flirting but not really. Yeet hadn’t talked to anyone like that before, fake insulting him every other sentence and hoping that his texts actually made Nick smile, because he was smiling every second of it. All the way to truth and dare and he was so tired and still just wanted to hear his voice. 

And the next night, sitting there watching this okay enough movie with songs that were sweet. City of Stars and how that’s what made Nick lean on him. It had been so comfortable just putting his arm around him and holding him close. Nick had said it could be their first date, and it felt weird and like they should have something realer. He remembered planning on making him some better food, maybe actually going out. But for that night they kissed each other’s cheeks and held each other close and no one had ever made him so loved like that. It was different then any rush he got from fighting for his family, it was different then any of the feelings he felt for his friends. It was something entirely new. And he loved caring for him, and being cared about. 

Of course the next night Nick called him, he had panicked at first but despite that Nick’s presence proved to be calming. It was so easy to get him all flustered, he looked so cute. His hoodie and his fumbed words. Nick cracked so easily even though he put up sturdy walls, he so willingly let Yeet tease him, like puddy in his hands. They talked so easily, they teased and laughed and worked so easily. And then they sang, he moved to by the window looking at the same stars Nick saw as he sat on his roof. And they fell into something beautiful, their song lit by the city of stars. Yeet got so tired, all he could say was that he wanted to kiss him. 

And then he invited him out by the school, they went to the barn and Yeet climbed up it easily, mostly out of spite, but he wanted to be what Nick had said. To look pretty under the stars, to be with him under the stars. It felt like second nature, Nick wrapping his arms around his neck, them talking things out. Yeet leaning down to actually kiss him, they weren’t supposed to be anything official, they said right there they weren’t. But just like he had said on the phone, he couldn’t stop thinking of him. He hadn’t ever felt so connected with just another person. He had thought about Nick from time to time before they started talking like this but it was much different now. He never thought he would be the type of person to fall like a bag of bricks. They were on top of a barn, holding each other close and kissing and it was exactly what he wanted. They kissed and kissed and he finally understood why this world was so obsessed with romance. 

And then Nick found out that Grant knew, a side effect of telling Killa about them two, and it was as if that was it. Like it all meant nothing. He acted like it all meant nothing, and Yeet found it hard to argue. He seemed so genuine. They were nothing, every moment he said he thought of him or wanted to kiss him or shared a song with him was pushed away. It was simply a pass time, a stupid nothingness to Nick. That’s what he said, it didn’t matter, it meant nothing to him. 

At first that just made Yeet go hollow, he went straight to trying to manage it. Reply, see what actually was happening, then deal with it. Like he had countless times when he had been in forknight or while playing sports. But he found he had no goal, he wasn’t trying to get him to say the opposite, he wasn’t trying to show him that he was lying, he was just talking, it didn’t seem like there was anything else he could do. Yeet didn’t have anything left, Killa was apologizing and he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. This had never happened before, he had never had this. He had lost people, stopped being friends, or split ways. But that wasn’t this. That wasn’t the complete disregard of hours of their lives spent together. That was it’s own pain partnered by ‘there was nothing i could do’ and ‘i cant blame myself’. But this wasn’t that, this was just him and Nick and maybe he hadn’t been straight forward enough, maybe he had been a bit too scared, maybe he could have found the right thing to do to fix this before it even started, but he couldn’t. Because Nick was ending it before it started. He obviously hadn’t been good enough, he hadn’t mattered enough, not for Nick. No, not for Nickie. 

Going to Killa about it was easy, he had cried to her many times before. Just as she did with him. Sometimes it all was too hard, their body count, their mom, the pressure, the fear. All of it, or more. They’d just sit there, sometimes talking it through in hopes reaching out will be able to help them through it all.

Sometimes it just hit them and they’d cry, sometimes at the same time, others not. Sometimes it felt like the worlds were against them, it kept their mom in the hospital, made them work when they were much too young, pushing them to make money through murder and sport, it made them leave the only world they ever knew just for a chance that she got better, made them work long hours while still keeping up with school. They fought so hard but every time they made progress by going through something they were pushed ten feet back. But they were always there for each other, he had no idea how he’d be able to make it without her. At times she was the only thing that made the world bearable, other times she annoyed the hell out of him. Either way he would never want to be without it. She ordered the food and they continued, he went in between actually crying and his voice shaking as he tried to keep his hands still. But he ate enough, he cried enough, was soothed into falling asleep. With Killa by his side, as she always was. 

His eyes fluttered close, he couldn’t feel fully comfortable, not when he had lost him so blatantly. But his eyelids felt so heavy, him and Nick had talked so much his sleep schedule was so off track and he was too busy to be able to catch up on it. It hit him now, right as his tears started to really dry and he started to calm down he was able to let himself slip away to darkness. 

But the noise of the door opening made him open his blurred eyes. It was Killa of course, she’s just be back though. She always was. Maybe just gone to the bathroom, or grabbing a drink, or taking a call. But she would be back and she would hold him and make him deal with the fact that Nick wasn’t the only person in his life. He trusted others and he loved others. But he had been in a world where he didn’t need or want anyone else. And he’s been ruthlessly pulled from it.


End file.
